This invention relates to a friction member for a wet multiplate system clutch plate such as differential controller utilizing a high frictional force or the like.
The conventional friction member utilizing a high frictional force includes (1) a press-cut substrate to which a friction sheet impregnated with a phenolic resin has been laminated, (2) substrate on which a metal or ceramic giving a high frictional force has been electrodeposited or welded and (3) a substrate coated with a filler-containing epoxy resin as stated in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2-212,633 by a means such as coating or the like.
As a wet multiplate system clutch plate, the conventional friction members have not been able to sufficiently meet the recent requirements for transferring high power from a motor to a vehicle without adding excessive weight to the vehicle, and problems such as frictional force fluctuation caused by the so called stick slip phenomenon, vibration or unusual sound, inferior transfer efficiency of revolution and poor friction member life shortened by wear all exist in conventional friction members.